


The Man Who Has Everything

by StoryTimeTheCreed



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed 2 - Fandom, Assassin's Creed Brotherhood, Assassin's Creed Revelations - Fandom, Ezio Auditore - Fandom, Ezio Auditore de Firenze
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTimeTheCreed/pseuds/StoryTimeTheCreed
Summary: Ezio Auditore's life was finally coming together. The Brotherhood was growing, his sister was happily in a relationship with one of his best friends, he was in love with the most amazing woman, and it was his birthday! What could possibly go wrong?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Man Who Has Everything

“Happy birthday!” The room roared, and Ezio’s smile grew. His friend clapped his back, and Assassins and friends crowded around him.

“Happy birthday, Mentor.” Some said.

“Happy birthday, Ezio.” Said the others.

He thanked them each in turn as Claudia led him to a table crowded with all his friends. A large cake sat in the center of the table, and he could see Yusuf, Leonardo, and the others smiling at him. Ezio beamed, he was happy he’d ended training early today. The novices could use the break.

A lone Assassin, a novice he’d seen maybe once of twice, stepped in his path and wished him a good day. Ezio thanked him and tried to move past him, but the man stood firmly. Claudia watched him with cautious eyes, but didn’t intervene as the man shook Ezio’s hand, told him what a big fan he was, and moved away. The siblings gave each other a look, but thought nothing going of it as they joined their friends.

“EZIO!” Yusuf yelled, already having a bit to drink. Claudia sat beside him and shushed him with a finger to her lips and a glare. Yusuf looked at her, and quickly kissed her before biting on his lips. She laughed at him, and leaned against him. Ezio watched with a smile.

“Ezio!” Leonardo drew his attention, and he shook hands with his friend, careful not to knock any of the food over. “Happy birthday.”

“Leonardo! How fares Rome?” Ezio smiled and his friend went into vivid detail of every invention and masterpiece he’d been working on lately. As the table settled down, Claudia stood.

“We’d like to thank everyone for coming here.“ She began “And I’d like to thank my brother for allowing us to throw this party for him.” The den was almost completely cleared out now, leaving them alone. The table cheered and banged their fists on the table until Yusuf hushed them.

Once quiet, he smiled innocently to Ezio, “The man’s old now, we don’t know how much longer we have him. We shouldn’t disrespect his old age.” Everyone laughed at his, and Ezio shook his head, smiling, at his friend.

Claudia pouted, and Yusuf gestured to her. “We’ve not here for business,” she said with a smile when the table calmed down. “We’re here for fun! Now! Let’s cut the cake and get some drinks!” The table whooped and cheered, and Ezio unhinged his hidden blade, before cutting the cake with it.

••••

“So, Ezio.” Yusuf began, and the Italian Assassin already didn’t trust his smile. Everyone quieted down, knowing this was going to be good.

“Yusuf, you yourself said I am an old man. Time is of the essence.” Ezio joked, and Yusuf’s smile grew.

“Tell me, is there trouble in paradise?”

“No,” Ezio laughed, “why do you ask?”

“You have yet to disappear to your bella. I just thought you’d be gone by now. I bored that the man who has everything finally tasted the life of us mortals.”

“‘The man who has everything’?” Ezio parroted with a raised brow, and this time Michael, an Assassin two years younger than him, answered.

“What? You think we would lie when we talk about you behind your back?”

“What?” Ezio asked with furrowed brows, and Michael continued without pause.

“You’ve got everything, Ezio. Great family and friends, if I do say so myself.”

“You’re handsome.” Claudia added.

“And you have no trouble with the ladies.” Yusuf nodded.

“Smart.” Leonardo voiced.

“A great Assassin.” Another friend said. They all began to add their thoughts and opinions before Ezio raised from the table. He was laughing, but his heart swelled with pride and his face went red.

“You’re all too kind.” He voiced, and threw on his hood, hoping to hide his blush. He held up his cup, and toasted before drinking. “Goodnight all!” Cheers errupted.

“Now I assume you’re off to see my future sister?” Claudia voiced from his side, and he gave her a hug.

“Thank you for such a wonderful night.” He whispered and pecked her cheek.

“Goodnight brother.”

••••

Ezio thought about his life as he walked to her home. He definitely was a lucky man. He had good friends, he had love in his family and love from his bella, and life was looking up for him.

“(Y/N)? Are you awake, amore mio?” Ezio closed the door behind him, smiling into the darkness. She was probably asleep, and crawling into bed with her sounded devine.

“Amore mio?” Ezio called when he entered her room. His smile fell when he saw tied in a chair, a sash around her mouth and her eyes wide. Her cheeks were tear stained.

Then everything went black.

••••

When Ezio awoke, similarly bound as she was, and he stared into hey frightened eyes.

“It’s ok, amore mio, it’s ok.” Ezio whispered. Fresh tears ran down her eyes.

“Ezio.” She whimpered, and he hushed her.

“I’m going to keep you safe. I promise.” He whispered, and she nodded.

“I love you.” She whispered in return.

“Ah, love.” A shadow in the room moved, and Ezio tried his best not to glare at him. The man a just a boy, by his hood and blade, he could tell he was an Assassin. He undid his blade, and held it to her neck, staring at Ezio.

“My friend, I’m sure there is another way. We can talk about this. Please, let her go, and keep me.”

“No.” The Assassin sniffed, and ran a thumb under his nose. “This is the only way.”

“Please. If there’s something going you want or need then I’m sure I can help you. But if you do this, if you hurt us, there’s no going back from that.”

“I’m an Assassin.” The boy puffed up, but he could see the uncertainty in his eyes.

“I can tell by you robes.” Ezio said calmly, but the boy grew tense.

“From my robes!?” He yelled, holding the knife to her neck. Ezio could see dots of blood protruding from there.

“Please.” Ezio begged, but the boy roared in his outrage.

“I saw you today, and you didn’t recognize me?! You TRAINED me, and you don’t remember?!”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t know-”

“Of course you didn’t! I’m just a nobody to you, just another novice, but I worshipped you!“ He threw his hands in the air, swinging the blade around as he screamed. “I looked up to you, but what did I expect from the man who had everything!?”

“Things are not important in life. Whatever you think I have, know that you can have that too.”

The boy seemed not to hear him, and now Ezio could smell alcohol hanging in the air. “Friends? People who love you? Women? You have everything. And the worst part, was that I helped you. Every morning I rounded up the novices for you, and every task you needed, every item you desired, all came from me!”

“You need help, little brother.” Ezio began, but the boy quickly brought the blade to her throat again and she whimpered.

“Please, please don’t.” Ezio begged, fighting his restraints.

“Don’t move.” The Assassin threatened, “You move and I kill you too.” Ezio continued fighting his binds.

“I don’t care.” Ezio fought harder, and the boy nodded. “Why? Why are you doing this?”

“Why?” He mimicked in disbelief. “I loved you, Mentor. Everyone loves you, but no one loves me. It’s not fair.”

“And you believe it’s your job it set right and wrong?” Ezio asked. The boy gave him a queer look before kneading her shoulders.

“I believe the man who has everything, shouldn’t. I believe you need to be like the rest of us.”

“I love you.” She said quickly as Ezio screamed at the boy to stop. Everything went quickly, but slowly at the same time. Ezio fought at his binds, but it was no use.

The boy slashed at her throat, and Ezio screamed at the top of his lungs.

“No!” The boy then turned the knife on himself.

••••

Ezio cried all night. His bindings finally came loose, but he didn’t hold her. He couldn’t. Blood soaked the floor, and Ezio closed her eyes. He cried until he had nothing left.


End file.
